Marriage Without Dating
by alwaysvkook
Summary: Kim TaeHyung, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura mencintaiku, ini semua karena kontrak kan?. sekarang kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau suka.
1. Chapter 1

Marriage Without Dating

Chapter 1

Salam Hangat ini dengan author YeRim, ini FF saya pertama saya. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ceritanya masih agak gimana gitu. Di FF ini Pairing utama yaitu TaeKook/VKook (BTS) DaeBaek (B.A.P & EXO). Ceritanya sih terinspirasi dari drama korea " Marriage without Dating" yg diperanin oleh Yeon Woo Jin sama Han Groo. Meskipun terinspirasi dari drama tersebut, tp ceritanya gk mirip loh. Hehehehehe

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul….

Kediaman Keluarga Kim

 _"Sayang, ayo bangun! Ini udah jam 8. Bukannya hari ini ada jadwal Mid test ya? "nanti bisa telat ke kampusnya._ Teriak Ny. Kim Baek hyun dari arah dapur menyadarkan seseorang yang sedari tadi masih bergelut dengan bantal gulingnya. _"huaaa._ Dia menguap sambil mengucek-ucek matanya pelan sambil mengingat teriakan sang eommanya. _"apaa? Jam 8?._ Teriak sang namja dan bergegas ke kamar mandinya.

20 menit kemudian…

 _"eomma, semalam kan TaeTae sudah bilang kalau hari ini ada jadwal Mid test di kampus jam 9. Seharusnya eomma banguninnya jam 6 atau jam 7 pagi. Eomma kan tau kalau Seoul itu macetnya bukan main pagi-pagi begini"._ Celoteh sang anak kepada eommanya. _" TOK! "Ya, Kim Tae hyung"._ Teriak sang eomma sambil menjitak kepala putranya. _"eomma sudah teriak sejak pukul 5 pagi bodoh, sampai-sampai tetangga berlarian kerumah dan bertanya "ada apa". Hanya saja kau yang tidurnya kayak kebo._ Bela sang eomma.

Ya. Sang putra tunggal bernama lengkap Kim Tae Hyung. Terlahir dengan paras yang sempurna, wajah tampan, mata yang indah dan hidung yang mancung yang mampu memikat para Yeoja dan namja

 _"mianhe eomma, semalam belajarnya sampai jam 2 pagi"_ jawab sang namja dengan polosnya.

 _"ya sudah. Cepat sarapan gih sana! Oh ya, pulangnya jam berapa sayang dari kampus?_ Tanya sang Eomma dengan senyuman manisnya.

 _"kurang tau eomma, kali aja nanti ada materi tambahan dari dosennya. Memangnya ada apa eomma?_

 _"ada hal penting yang eomma dan appa ingin sampaikan ke kamu sayang._ Jelas sang Eomma dengan raut wajah serius.

 _"mwo ya?_

 _"nanti aja sayang, sekarang taetae ke kampus dulu!_

 _"ya sudah Eomma, tae tae berangkat ke kampus dulu. Bye eomma._ Taehyung meninggalkan rumahnya dengan wajah yg penuh dengan rasa penasaran. _'kira-kira hal penting apa ya yang mau disampaikan eomma dan appa?_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Jeon

 _"Kookie-ah, kok belum ke kampus?_ Tanya Tn. Jeon Dae Hyun kepada putra semata wayangnya.

 _"Ne, appa. Nanti jam 11 baru ada kelas._

 _"oh ya, nanti sepulang kampus ada hal penting yang appa ingin sampaikan. Jadi kalau kelasnya sudah selesai langsung pulang ya kookie-ah!_

 _"ne, appa._ Namja tersebut menjawab dengan sigap, namja tersebut bernama Jeon JungKook. Terlahir sebagai namja manis yang tak sedikit membuat yeoja di kampusnya merasa iri. Bisa dibilang jungkook adalah namja tercantik di kampusnya, bahkan tak sedikit namja yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Tetapi bagi jungkook saat ini ada Park Jimin yang berstatus namja chingu baginya.

BANGTAN UNIVERSITY

" _huaaaaa, ttakkenasseo._ Riang seorang namja tampan yang bernama Kim Tae Hyung setelah menyelesaikan soal-soal Mid Testnya. Segera dia berlalu menuju kantin yang ada di Universitas ternama di kota Seoul tersebut.

Setelah melirik kesana-sini akhirnya Tae hyung melihat ada meja yang kosong. Segera dia berjalan cepat ke Meja tersebut sebelum ada orang lain yang mendahuluinya.

 _"Pelayan, chesse burger sama sirup alpokatnya ya!,_ teriak TaeHyung kepada salah satu pelayan kantin kampus. tiba-tiba, " _heyyy,_ Teriak seseorang dari belakang TaeHyung yang ternyata adalah sahabat TaeHyung Sendiri. Ya dia bernama Jung Hoseok atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama kerennya J-Hope atau Hobi

" _gimana midtestnya?_ Tanya Hobi dengan hypernya.

' _seperti biasa, tak ada yang sulit"_ jawab Tae hyung dengan sedikit sombongnya.

 _"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan SeokJin hyung?_ Tanya dengan Hobi dengan raut wajah serius.

 _"ya seperti hubungan pacaran biasanya"_ jawab Taehyung dengan santainya.

Ya sekarang ini di Hati TaeHyung sudah ada SeokJin yang menempatinya sebagai seorang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan TaeHyung melihat sosok namja manis nan cantik yang sedang memesan makanan, dan hal itupu tak luput dari perhatian sang sahabat yang masih berada di dekatnya.

 _"ya Kim TaeHyung, apa kau masih memiliki rasa kepada Kookie?_ Tanya hobi dengan lancangnya yang sontak mengagetkan orang yang ditanya.

 _"apa yang kau bicarakan, Hobi?_ Jawab TaeHyung dengan salah tingkat.

Namja manis nan cantik yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian TaeHyung adalah Jeon JungKook atau yg lebih sering daipanggil dengan Kookie. Hal ini dikarenakan Kookie adalah namja yang paling manis di Bangtan unirvisity.

JungKook POV

Selang beberapa menit pesanan JungKook pun datang juga.

 _"Gomapsemnida Ajumma"_ kata JungKook kepada ajumma pelayan kantin tersebut.

" _silahkan dinikmati makanannya Kookie-ah"_ senyuma ajumma kepada JungKook.

JungKook pun menikmati Burger yang dipesannya, hingga akhirnya di ujung penglihatannya dia memandang sesorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Dia adalah Kim TaeHyung. Sunbaenya yang dulu pernah ia taksir.

" _OMG, TaeHyungie memandangku, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?_ Gumam Taehyung disela-sela melahap burgernya.

Ya selama ini meskipun sudah ada Jimin yang menjadi Pacar bagi jungKook, tetapi di dalam relung Hati jungKook paling dalam, ia masih menaruh rasa kepada Sunbae tampannya.

Tak tahan ditatap secara intens oleh Kim TaeHyung, Jungkook segera menghabiskan burgernya dan segera ke kasir dan membayar burgernya dan berlari meninggalkan area kantin.

" _Kenapa Juga Tae-hyung memandangku seperti itu sih?_ sebal Jungkook di perjalan menuju kelasnya.

JungKook POV End

 _"ya, TaeHyung-ah. Sepertinya Jungkook tidak terlalu suka kau memandannya dengan nafsu. Hahahahha_ tawa hobi yang mengagetkan pengunjung kantin yang lainnya.

 _"TOK! Apa yang kau bicarakan Jung HoSeok._ Sahut TaeHyung yang di iringi sebuah pitakan keras tepat mengarah di dahi Hobi.

 _"sepertinya TaeHyung benar-benar marah sampai mempitak dan memanggil nama lengkapku begitu:._ Gumam Hobi dalam hati.

 _"ya sudah, yuk kita ke kelas sekarang!_ Kata TaeHyung dengan muka sebal.

 _"oke siap chingu-ah"_ sahut riang Hobi dan merangku sabahat terbaiknya dan beranjak ke kelas mereka.

KEDIAMAN KELUARGA KIM

 _"annyeong, taetae pulang eomma, appa._ Teriak taehyung setelah memasuki rumahnya yang mewah bak istana negeri dongeng tersebut.

 _"ah, yeobo. Sudah pulang"_. sahut Ny. Kim BaekHyun kepada putra tunggalnya.

 _"silahkan duduk sayang"._ Kini Mr. Kim yang angkat bicara.

 _"Ne, appa"_

" _Begini sayang, kami ingin berbicara masalah serius dengan masa depanmu"_

 _"maksud eomma?_ Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah yang serius

" _begini Taehyung-ah. Kami sudah menjodohkanmu dengan putra teman kami"._ Celoteh Ny. Kim BAekHyun kepada anak kesayangannya.

 _"apa?_ Kaget TaeHyung, hingga ia tak sadar sudah membentak Eomma tercintanya.

Ny. Kim pun terbelalak dengan tanggapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut anak satu-satunya.

 _"taeHyung-ah, kami begini karena kami sebagai orang tua ingin yang terbaik buat anaknya"_ bela sang ayah

 _"tapi ayah, bagaimana bisa saya menikah dengan orang yang tidak saya cintai? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak cocok dan akhirnya bercerai? Bagaimana bisa TaeTae melakukannya sementara kelak SeokJin Hyung akan menderita? Apakah Eomma dan appa tak memikirkan kebagiaanku ketika berada disamping SeokJin Hyung?_ Gerutu TaeHyung kepada kedua orangtuanya.

 _"taehyung-ah, terus appa dan eomma harus bagaimana? Kami sudah terlanjur berjanji kepada teman kami untuk menjodohkan kalian, kami sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakan putra mereka atas pengorbanan mereka terhadap keluarga kita taehyung-ah._ Jelas Mr. Kim.

" _kebahagiaan?_

 _"Pengorbanan?_

 _" siapa orang yang mampu membuat ayah merebut kebahagiaan anaknya dan mengorbankan anaknya demi kebahagiaan orang lain?_ Teriak Taehyung kepada Appanya

"PLAK" tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Taehyun.

" _anak dari seseorang yang berjasa bagi eomma dan Appa bernama Jeon JungKook taehyung-ah"_

Bentak Mr. Kim kepada anak tunggalnya.

"DUUKKKKKK"

 _"apa, Jeon JungKook?_

END


	2. Chapter 2

Marriage Without Dating

Chapter 2

Kediaman keluarga Kim

 _"Apa? Appa tidak salah sebut kan?"._ Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah pucat.

 _"Tidak Taehyung-ah, namja pilihan Eomma dan Appa bernama Jeon JungKook. Dia juga kuliah di Bangtan University sepertimu, tapi dia satu tahun lebih mudah"._ Jelas Mr. Kim.

 _"Apa mungkin Jeon JungKook yang di maksud Eomma dan Appa itu Kookie, namja kelinci itu?_ Tanya Taehyung dalam lamunannya.

 _"Ya Kim Tae Hyung, apa kau mendengarku?_ Sahut sang ayah sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan muka Taehyung, dan mencoba menyadarkan anaknya dari lamunannya.

 _"Kim Tae Hyunggggggg, bersikap sopanlah kepada kedua orang tuamu! Kapan kami mengajarimu tidak sopan seperti itu, setidaknya jawablah pertanyaan ayahmu"._

Kini dentingan suara Kim BaekHyun mampu mengembalikan kesadaran dari seorang Kim TaeHyung dari lamunannya.

 _"Ne, Eomma bilang apa kepadaku?_ Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya.

 _"Huffftttttt, penyakit laload ayahmu ternyata menurun kepadamu._

 _"Langsung ke intinya aja taehyung-ie, kamu mau kan sama pilihan kami?_

 _"Ya Eomma, aku harus bagaimana dengan SeokJin Hyung? Dia pasti akan menderita kalau taetae menuruti keinginan Eomma._

 _"Apakah TaeTae bisa menolak keinginan kalian?_

 _"Dan hal yang terpenting adalah, apakah Eomma dan appa bisa menjamin kebahagiaanku kelak bersama dengan pilihan kalian?_

Kini Taehyun kembali serius. Dia memang bukan anak yang pembangkan terhadap orang tua, tetapi di sisi lain dia juga tak ingin kekasihnya menderita ketika mengetahui perjodohan ini.

 _"Kami berharap kau tak menolak pilihan kami taehyung-ah. Meskipun ini terlihat kami egois, tapi kami orang tuamu bisa melihat apa yang terbaik buat kamu"_ Kini Mr. Kim yang angkat Bicara.

 _"Ne, appa. TaeTae akan memikirkannya. Dan TaeTae ingin bertanya, apa saja pengorbanan teman Appa itu?"_ Taehyung kembali bertanya kepada kedua orang tua.

 _"Pengorbanannya sangat besar bagi Eomma dan Appa, tapi bukan saatnya bagi TaeTae Untuk mengetahuinya. Kelak Eomma akan menceritakan semuanya._ Kini Ny. Kim Baekhyun menunduk dan menangis di pundak sang suami mengingat masa lalunya dengan sahabatnya atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya (Jeon DaeHyun).

 _"Sudahlah Yeobo, ini semua sudah takdir dari Tuhan. Tak usah menangisinya lagi. Toh sebentar lagi kita akan menepati janji kita._ Rayu Mr. Kim sambil membelai lembut rambut istrinya.

Melihat eommanya menangis pilu, Taehyung merasakan sakit di dadanya bagaikan tersayat-sayat. Dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah mahluk kiriman Tuhan untuk melengkapi hidup dari seorang Kim TaeHyung.

 _"Baiklah, Eomma Appa. TaeTae akan menerima pilihan Eomma._

 _"Benarkah?_ Teriak Ny. Kim BaekHyun setelah mendengarkan kalimat dari anak satu-satunya, dan segera memeluknya.

 _"Gomawoyo, TaeHyung-ie. Hiks hiks hiks._ Lirih sang Eomma tepat di pelukan sang anak.

 _"Tapi Eomma harus berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi"._ Senyum Kim TaeHyung sambil menenagkan eommanya.

 _"Baiklah sayang, Eomma janji"._

 _"Tapi beri TaeTae waktu untuk menjelaskan semua ini kepada SeokJin Hyung!_

 _"Baiklah sayang, tapi jangan lupa besok malam ikut kami ke pertemuan makan malam bersama mereka!_

 _"Ne Eomma"_

 **Kediaman Keluarga Jeon**

Di dalam kamar sepi bisu, sosok namja manis nan cantik tengah melihat indahnya bulan purnama di balik jendelah kacanya. Ingin rasanya ia menggapai rembulan nan indah tersebut, tetapi manusia kadangkala ada saatnya harus mengalah terhadap keadaan. Itulah yang harus dihadapi seorang Jeon JungKook. Dia harus menghadapi kenyataan di jodohkan dengan orang yang bukan dia cintai, orang lain, orang yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya (mungkin).

 **Flashback**

JungKook POV

 _"Apa?_ Hanya kata itu yang mampu saya lontarkan ketika ayah saya (Jeon DaeHyun) berkata. " _Kookie, ayah memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putra teman ayah"._

Ingin rasanya saya memuntahkan semua makanan yang telah berada di dalam perutku.

 _"Kenapa ayah? Hmmm maksudku kenapa tiba-tiba ayah bicara soal jodoh?_ Kataku dengan sopan

" _Sudah saatnya Kookie untuk mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik, hidup bahagia dan bukan hidup yang seperti ayah jalani"._

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak, bagaimana aku bisa bahagia, hidup lebih baik dengan orang asing. Orang yang bukan saya cintai.

" _Bukan seperti Hidup yang ayah jalani? Apa ayah tak pernah merasa bahagia selama ini hidup bersamaku?_ Akupun memberanikan mngeluarkan pendapat kepada orang yang sangat aku hormati.

 _"Bukan itu maksud ayah kookie-ah. Ayah sangat bahagia hidup bersamamu, hanya kau harta terindahku. Tapi ayah berharap kau mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dari ayah._

 _"Baiklah ayah, aku akan menerima pilihan ayah"_ kataku sambil tertunduk, di dalam hatiku akupun berkata jika ini bisa membuat ayah bahagia aku ikhlas walaupun harus mengorbankan kebahagiaanku sendiri.

" _Gumawo, kookie._

 _"Ne, appa. kini tinggal masalah bagaimana kookie menjelaskannya kepada Jimin Hyung"_

Tiba-tiba ayah memelukku dan aku bisa merasakan suara isakan kecil di balik pundakku. Selama hidupku baru kali ini aku melihat orang yang paling aku segani menangis.

" _Kau mengingatkanku dengan masa mudaku yang kurang beruntung, dan aku harap anak satu-satuku tidak mengalami nasib yang sama denganku. Mianhe Kookie, jeongmal mianhe._

Mendengarkan ayahku memintah maaf kepadaku membuatku tak bisa membendung lagi air mata yang sedari tadi sudah membendung.

 _"Terima kasih Tuhan, meskipun saya tidak pernah mengenal sosok ibu, tapi saya mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah yang sangat sempurna"_ ucapku dalam hati.

 _"Oh ya kookie, besok kita akan mengadakan pertemuan atau lebih tepatnya makan malam bersama mereka. Jadi ayah harap siapkan dirimu!_

 _"Ne appa,_ jawabku singkat.

Akhirnya besok aku akan bertemu dengan orang pilihan ayah, seperti apa watak dan parasnya. Kataku dalam hati, tetap sebelumnya aku harus memberitahu Jimin Hyung soal ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

JungKook POV End

Flashback End

Ke esokan harinya

Di Bangtan University

 _"Selamat pagi TaeHyung-ie, ada apa denganmu? Pagi-pagi sudah murung aja"_ ceria Hobi memecah lamunan Kim TaeHyung.

 _"Ahh, ne Hobi. Bagaimana ya memulainya ya?"_ Taehyung tampak kebingungan entah harus mulai dari mana ia menceritakannya kepada sahabat mulut embernya ini.

 _"Ya Kim TaeHyung ssi, apa yang kau maksud memulainya?_ Tatap Hobi serius kepada Taehyung.

 _"Hmmmm, aku dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua ku Hobi-ah._ Jawab Taehyung tanpa melihat ke arah Hobi dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit yang tak berawan sedikitpun.

 _"Apa, di jodohkan?_

 _"Mengapa?_

 _"Dengan siapa?_

 _"Kapan pernikahannya?_

TaeHyung merasa pusing mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari sahabat Hypernya terebut.

 _"Hobi-ah, jangan membuatku semakin pusing dengan rentetan pertanyaanmu!_ Kata Taehyung sambil memegang dahinya tanda ia sedang pusing.

 _"Apa jangan-jangan, ya Kim TaeHyung. Apa kau menghamili anak orang hah?_ Teriak Hobi sontak membuat teman-teman sekelasnya memandang ke arah mereka.

 _"TOKK"_ segera sebuah ketokan mendarat di dahi Hobi.

 _"Aduhhhhh, sakit sakit sakit sekali._ Rintih Hobi setelah mendapatkan ketokan keras dari Kim TaeHyung.

 _"Kenapa kau mengetokku ha, Kim Tae Hyung?_

 _"Makanya jangan terlalu cepat manarik kesimpulan bodoh._ Sahut Taehyung.

 _"Terus kenapa Eomma dan appamu sampai menjodohkanmu?_ Tanya Hobi lagi.

 _"Haaaaa (sigh), katanya mereka sudah berjanji dengan teman yang sudah berkorban bagi mereka"_

 _"Dan kau tau Hobi-ah?_

 _"Nama orang yang dijodohkanku adalah Jeon JungKook, mahasiswa sini dan satu tahun di bawah kita"._ Jelas Kim TaeHyung kepada temannya.

 _"Apa? Jeon JungKook katamu"_

 _"Kau dijodohkan dengan Kookie, namja manis yang sempat kau suka di waktu SMA dulu?_ Kaget Hobi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Taehyung.

 _"Kalau itu saya belum tau pastinya, bisa saja Jeon JungKook yang lainnya"_ jawab Taehyung malas.

" _Ya pabo ah?_

 _"Yang namanya Jeon JungKook di kampus ini cuma Kookie, namja manis yang kau suka di waktu SMA dulu"_

 _"Ada yang lain sih, tapi mereka bermarga Kim dan Han"_ sahut Hobi.

 _"Entahlah"_ keluh TaeHyung.

" _Terus bagaimana dengan SeokJin Hyung?_ Pertanyaan Hobi berhasil membuat pusing Taehyung menjadi semakin meningkat.

" _Itulah masalahnya"_ jawab Taehyung singkat.

 _"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini begitu saja TaeHyung-ah?_

 _"Kau tau mereka adalah orang yang paling aku sayang, aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka. Meskipun kebahagiaanku sendiri harus dikorbankan._ Jawab Taehyung dengan menutup matanya sambil mengingat eommanya menangis.

 _"Orangtua ku berharap banyak dengan perjodohan ini, Hobi-ah"_

 _"Aku salut padamu TaeHyung-ah, kau benar-benar anak yang berbakti kepada kedua orangtuamu"_

 _"Aku yakin mereka hanya menginginkan yang terbaik kepada anak satu-satunya. Meskipun dengan cara yang terlihat egois"_

 _"Jodoh itu sudah diatur sama Tuhan, Taehyung-ah. Aku yakin semua ini akan ada hikmahnya"_ peluk Hobi sambil menenangkan sahabatnya.

" _Ya sudah, TaeHyung-ah ayo ke kelas! Sebentar lagi kelas mulai"_ tarik Hobi menuju kelas mereka.

Sementara itu di kelas lain.

Jungkook terdiam dan melamun di dalam kelasnya, meratapi perjodohannya dengan orang lain. Tanpa dia sadari sudah ada seseorang yang menutup kedua matanya dari belakang.

 _"Hey, lepaskan! Ini sakit tau"_ rengek namja manis tersebut.

 _"Tadaaaa, annyeong Kookie"_

 _"Ji~ Jimin Hyung"_ kaget Jungkook melihat namjachingunya yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

 _"Ap apa yang membuat Hyung datang kemari?_

 _"Apa Hyung tidak bekerja hari ini?_ Tanya Jungkook yang terlihat bingung.

 _"Waeyo, nan neomu neomu bogoshipeo Kookie-ah. Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang ketemu. Saking kangennya saya rela ganti jam kerjaku menjadi malam demi melihatmu kookie-ah._

 _"Sepertinya kau tak senang melihatku kookie-ah, apa kau tak merindukanku?_

Sontak pertanyaan dari kekasihnya itu seolah menghancurkan seluruh hatinya. Bagaimana ia harus memulai menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang.

 _"Aniyo Hyung, aku juga sangat merindukanmu"_

 _"Hmmmm begitukah, kalau begitu ikutlah denganku makan ice cream. Aku baru saja gajian, aku mau mentraktirmu._ Jelas Jimin kepada kekasihnya.

" _Tapi kan Hyung, sebentar lagi aku ada kelas._ Sahut Jungkook.

 _"Boloslah hari ini kookie-ah, aku sangat merindukanmu._ Tarik Jimin keluar dari kelas jungkook.

 **Taman Kota Seoul**

" _Huaaaaa, cerahnya hari ini._ Senang Park Jimin.

 _"Tak salah aku memilih hari ini untuk mentraktirmu ice cream Kookie-ah"_

Mendengar celoteh kekasihnya, jungkook hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat kekasihnya.

Hal itupun sontak menarik perhatian dari kekasihnya.

 _"Wae Geurae, kookie-ah? Kok murung? Apa kau sakit?_ Tanya Jimin sambil menempelkan tangannya tepat di dahi Jungkook.

 _"Aniyo Hyung, nan gwaenchana._ Jawab Jungkook sambil menjauhkan tangan Jimin dari dahinya.

Sambil menarik nafas Jungkook siap menjelaskan semuanya.

 _"Jimin Hyung, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan._ Kini jungkook menatap Jimin serius dan di balas senyuman manis Jimin.

 _"Hubungan ini..., mari kita mengakhiri dan memutuskannya cukup sampai disini._

Tanpa sengaja Ice Cream yang berada di tangan Jimin jatuh ke Tanah dan perkataan Jungkook mampu mengeliminasi senyum manis di wajah Jimin.

 _"Hahahaha, mwo ya kookie-ah? Ulang tahunku masih lama, kau tak perlu terlalu cepat memberiku kejutan._ Wajah Jimin tiba-tiba berubah jadi pucat pasi.

 _"Ini serius Hyung, aku dijodohkan dengan namja putra teman dari appaku"._ Jawab Jungkook sambil melihat ke arah bawah.

" _Apa? Terus bagaimana denganku kookie-ah?_ Kini Jimin memegang erat tangan Jungkook dan berharap dia tak memutuskan hubungannya.

" _Hyung, tolong jangan membuat ini semakin rumit. Aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan ayah._

 _"Aku yakin kelak Hyung akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik"_

Rayu Jungkook seraya mencoba menenangkan Jimin.

 _"Bukan, bukan itu alasannya kan Jeon JungKook? Kau memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan itu dan memutuskanku karena aku orang miskin kan? Dasar matre, dasar Jeon JungKook murahaaaaannnn._ Teriak Jimin kepada Jungkook.

 _"Plakkkk"_ akhirnya sebuah tamparanpun mendarat di pipi Jimin.

 _"Hyung, aku memang miskin tapi aku bukan murahan. Aku menerima ini semata-mata karena ayah, hanya dia keluargaku. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakannya._ Protes Jungkook kepada Jimin.

 _"Haaaaaaaaaaa, entahlah"_ teriak Jimin dan segera meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di taman kota Seoul.

Jungkook pun hanya mampu menunduk melihat kepergian Jimin dan menangis.

 _"Mianhe Hyung, jeongmal Mianhe"_ kata Jungkook dalam tangisnya.

Sementara itu...

 **Kediaman keluarga Kim**

Taehyung menunduk sedih tepat di meja belajarnya. Membayangkan apa yang dia liat sepulang kampus tadi.

 _"Huaaaaaaaaa, dasar brengsek. Kim SeokJin brengsekkkkkk"_ teriak Taehyung kencang.

Flashback

Sepulang kampus Taehyung beranjak ke apartemen milik SeokJin untuk menjelaskan semua tentang perjodohannya dengan namja yang bernama Jeon JungKook. Tepat di depan apartemen milik SeokJin, Taehyung di kagetkan sebuah pemandangan mencekam. Disana di liat kekasihnya yakni SeokJin sedang berciuman mesra dengan lelaki lain. Hati Taehyungpun merasakan sakitnya dibohongi. Tanpa diketahui Seokjin Taehyung pun mencoba mendengarkan semua apa yang mereka bicarakan.

 _"Tenang saja sayang, aku pacaran dengan Kim TaeHyung hanya untuk mendapatkan hartanya saja"_ hal itu sontak membuat Taehyung naik pitam dan mengepalkan tangannya sebal. Ternyata ketulusannya dibalas pengkhiatan dari sang kekasihnya.

Taehyungpun mengeluarkan smartphonennya dan memotretnya. Disertai smirknya.

 _"Tunggu pembalasanku Kim SeokJin"_

Flashback End

 _"Kepada siapa lagi aku harus menaruh kepercayaan?_ Sudah beberapa kali Taehyung menjalin hubungan tetapi hanya untuk di manfaatkan saja. Meskipun wajah Taehyung sangat tampan, tapi harta melimpahnya tetap yang menjadikan dia rebutan hingga saat ini.

 _"Taehyung-ie, ayo cepat sayang! Nanti kita telat ke restorannya"_ teriak Ny. Kim Baekhyun kepada putra tunggalnya dari arah bawah.

 _"Ne Eomma, sebentar lagi selesai._

Dengan setelah jas Hitam Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah Eommanya.

 _"Wahhhh, putraku sangat tampan. Kau mirip sekali denganku sayang._ Sahut Ny. Kim BaekHyun.

 _"Ne, Eomma bisa aja"_ senyum Taehyung.

 **Kediaman keluarga Jeon**

 _"Kookie-ah, sudah siap? Ayo! Nanti telat ke acara pertemuannya._ Panggil Jeon DaeHyun kepada putranya Jeon JungKook

 _"Ne appa, kookie sudah siap"_ jawab Jungkook blazer putih, Jungkook tampak sangat manis dan cantik.

 _"Wah, ayah baru sadar. Ternyata anak ayah sudah tumbuh besar dan semakin manis". Goda Daehyun kepada anaknya._

 _"Gomawoyo ayah"._

Restaurant

Di restoran keluarga Jeon yang ternyata datang lebih dulu.

 _"Waduh, gimana ini? Inikan restoran tempat Jimin Hyung bekerja"._ Gumam jungkook dalam hati.

 _"ayah, apa mereka jadi datang atau tidak? Soalnya kita sudah 15 menit menunggunya._ Tanya Jungkook kepada DaeHyun.

 _"Sebentar lagi kookie-ah, mereka bukan tipe orang yang suka mengingkari janji"._ Jawab sang ayah

 _"Hmm geurae appa, kalau begitu kookie pamit ke Toilet dulu._

" _Yah sudah kookie, cepat ya!_ Perintah Daehyun.

Selang beberapa detik JungKook meninggalkan mejanya, keluarga Kim akhirnya datang juga.

" _Annyeong Haseyo, Jeon DaeHyun Ssi. Maaf membuatmu menunggu"_ sahut Ny. Kim BaekHyun dan Tn. Kim serentak.

 _"Ah, ne. Nan Gwaenchana. Silahkan duduk"._ Sapa Daehyun ramah, sambil menatap BaekHyun yang kecantikannya masih sama seperti 20 tahun lalu.

 _"Oh ya, perkenalkan ini Kim TaeHyung putra tunggalku._ Sahut BaekHyun memperkenalkan TaeHyung kepada DaeHyun.

" _Annyeong Haseyo Ajussi, Joneun Kim TaeHyung Imnida, senang bertemu dengan anda._ Sapa Taehyung dengan sopan sambil menundukkan badannya kepada Daehyun.

 _"Annyeong Haseyo Taehyung-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu, maaf saja Tn. Kim sepertinya Taehyung lebih mirip ke ibunya. Hahaha._ Celoteh Daehyun yang mencoba mencairkan suasana.

 _"Geurae? Istriku ini memang yang paling manis DaeHyun-ssi._ Rayu Tn. Kim kepada Baekhyun sambil membelai rambut halus istrinya tersebut. BaekHyun pun hanya mampu tersipu malu.

 _"By the way, mana Jungkook. Daehyun-ssi?_ Tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh kesegala penjuru restoran mencari sosok namja manis yang bernama Jungkook.

 _"Oh, JungKook sedang ke Toilet. Sebentar lagi dia datang"._ Jawab DaeHyun.

Sementara itu Taehyung yang melihat tali sepatunya terbuka langsung menunduk memperbaiki.

 _"Nah, itu dia JungKook-ku._ Kata Daehyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Jungkook yang sedang berjalan menuju meja mereka berkumpul.

" _Annyeong haseyo, Joneun Jeon JungKook imnida"._

 _"Annyeong Jungkook-ah, perkenalkan ini putraku Kim TaeHyung"._

Taehyung selesai mengikat tali sepatu dan langsung berdiri menjulurkan tangannya.

 _"Annyeong, Kim Tae..._ " Taehyung tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena melihat siapa orang di depannya.

" _Kim TaeHyung Sunbae?_ Kaget Jungkook melihat namja yang selama ini dijodohkannya.

Chapter 2 End

Terima Kasih yang sudah review :)

maaf kalau Typonya berkeliaran


	3. Chapter 3

Marriage Without Dating

Yerim kembali nih dengan Chapter terbaru. Maaf ya kalau gaya bahasa gk menarik dan Typo dimana-mana. Jujur saya cuma modal nekat buat FF Vkook.

 **At Restaurant**

"TaeHyung sunbae..., jadi selama ini? Tanya Jungkook, seolah ini hanya mimpi. Entah kenapa hati Jungkook berdetak begitu cepat saat mengetahui sosok TaeHyunglah yang dijodohkan dengannya selama ini.

"Ah, ne Jungkook-ssi, saya juga tau pastinya baru hari ini. Jawab TaeHyung dengan nada gemetaran juga dengan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Sesak juga begitu ringan. Sesak dalam artian, ia ragu apakah JungKook mau menerimanya atau bahkan mengacuhkannya kelak. Di sisi lain ia merasa ringan, ternyata memang Jungkook orangnya. JungKook yang Taehyung suka ketika masih berada di High school dulu.

"Waoooow daebak, ternyata kalian sudah akrab ya? Jadi kalau begini makin gampang urusannya, silahkan duduk Kookie-ah. Seru Baekhyun kepada calon menantunya. Tampak rona kebahagiaan di wajah Baekhyun.

"Aniyo ajumma, kami tidak terlalu akrab, Taehyung sunbae dan saya cuma sekedar Sunbae dan Hoobae saja di kampus" jawab Jungkook. Seketika Taehyung merasa sedih mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Atau apa mungkin Taehyung ingin jungkook mengatakan yang lebih? No One Knows, hanya Taehyung yang mampu menjawabnya. Tanpa sengaja Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung dan didapatnya raut wajah seseorang yang kecewa.

 _"Mwo ya? Apa saya salah ucap?_ Tanya Jungkook dalam hati terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang berubah dan hanya suasana canggung yang menyelimuti tempat mereka, Daehyun pun angkat bicara.

"Ya Kookie-ah, bedakan kampus dengan luar kampus sayang. Apalagi nanti kalian akan hidup bersama, jadi mulai sekarang kalian harus akrab.

"Benarkan Taehyung-ah? Tanya Daehyun sarkastik

"Ne? Oh ye Ajussi, seharusnya begitu. Jawab Taehyung dengan terbata-bata seakan-akan ada suara ketakutan disetiap kalimatnya.

"Begini sayang, ada hal penting yang Eomma dan Appa bicarakan dengan DaeHyun", bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami sejenak? Seru BaekHyun kepada Taehyung dan jungkook. Mereka berduapun hanya bisa saling tatap-tapan dan merasa bingung hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh orang tua mereka.

"Ne, Eomma. Jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Oh ya TaeHyung-ie, gimana kalau ajak saja Kookie ke Rooftop di gedung ini? Suasana cantik dan romantis loh. Apalagi malam ini cerah. Kalian bia menikmati kota Seoul dimalam hari dari ketinggian". Celoteh Eomma Taehyung panjang lebar.

TaeHyung dan Jungkookpun hanya mampu mengangguk mendengar kata demi kata yang terucap dari mulut bawel BaekHyun.

"Ne Eomma"

"Gacha Jungkook-ssi, seru Taehyung sambil menjulurkan setengah lengannya kepada Jungkook.

"Hmmmm, ahh? Ne, Gacha. Sahut Jungkook dengan sedikit nada gemetar sambil memegang lengan TaeHyung. Keduanya pun tersenyum malu-malu dengan Moment itu hingga Jungkook tak menyadari sedari tadi seseorang telah memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

 **Rooftop**

"Ahhhhh, Joaaaaaa. Neomu neomu joaaaaa". Teriak Jungkook saat sampai di taman yang berada tepat di puncak gedung restoran tersebut. TaeHyungpun hanya mampu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah polos dari calon istrinya itu.

"Ekhem Ekhem, Taehyungpun harus berdehem guna mengembalikan kesadaran Jungkook yang kelewat senangnya itu.

"Mianhe Jungkook-ssi, bukannya usiamu cuma satu tahun di bawahku ya? Tanya TaeHyung yang sudah tak mampu menahan tingkah konyol Jungkook yang terlihat semakin manis itu.

"Ne, kamu memanggilku ya TaeHyung-ssi? Jawab Jungkook polos.

"Oh my God jungkook. Maksudku berhentilah bertingkah seperti bocah! Setidaknya jika kau sedang bersamaku. Aku tidak suka itu. Celoteh Taehyung yang sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Yang dia rasakan sesungguhnya adalah betapa jungkook terlihat manis dengan kelakuan polosnya itu.

"Maaf Kim TaeHyung-ssi, tapi ini adalah kepribadianku dan aku menyukainya meskipun terlihat tolol di matamu. Dan ini sangat _simple_ , jika kamu tidak suka kamu bisa pergi kok! Jungkookpun memperlihatkan _death glare-nya_ dan segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Taehyung. Ia pun berjalan maju sampai dinding pembatas tersebut dan rasa marahnya pun telah menghilang begitu dia melihat indahnya kota Seoul di malam hari apalagi dari ketinggian 150 meter. Jungkook begitu menyukai melihat kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Sementara itu, Taehyung merasa menyesal atas perkataan yang baru aja dia tujukan ke Jungkook. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyapa jungkook terlebih dahulu.

"JungKook-ah, mianhae nan jeongmal mianhae. Maksud saya bukan begitu. Jangan marah dong! Rayu Taehyung tepat dibelakang jungkook.

Jungkook pun hanya mampu tersipu malu mendengar permintaan maaf dari Taehyung, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah Taehyung memanggil Jungkook tanpa embel-embel ssi.

"Kok perasaanku jadi kacau begini hanya karena dia memanggilku embel-embel "ah". Kata Jungkook dalam hati.

"Gwaenchana TaeHyung-ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Jawab Jungkook singkat. Setelah itu, keadaan hanya menjadi hening tanpa suara. Seolah-olah mereka adalah kumpulan orang-orang bisu.

TaeHyung pun hanya bisa menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang penuh harap, dia berharap dapat berbicara ataupun mengobrol dengan Jungkook. Sementara jungkook salah tingkah dibuatnya dan memalingkan wajah dari tatapan namja tampan.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memandangi mereka dengan kepalan tinju yang semakin keras. Tepatnya di balik pintu kaca, Jimin melihat kekasihnya dengan seorang laki-laki lain.

"Oh, jadi laki-laki ini ya yang mebuatmu memutuskanku, Jeon JungKook? Tanya Jimin yang secara tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Jimin Hyung? Kanget Jungkook.

"Ternyata kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya jungkook. Selalu melihat status sosial seseorang. Kalimat itupun sontak membuat Jungkook bergelinangan air mata.

"Uang, ternyata selama ini aku salah. Kata jimin.

"Bukan karna itu Hyung aku memutuskanku. Bela Jungkook.

"Mianhae, tapi kamu ini siapa? Taehyung pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Mworago?

"Siapa katamu?

"Perkenalkan aku Park Jimin, sesorang yang seharusnya berada di posisimu. Aku kekasih dari namja ini. Tunjuk Jimin pada jungkook.

"Dan karena kau orang yang lebih kaya dia rela memutuskanku. Dasar namja murahan, apa bedanya kau dengan pelacur ha? Teriak Jimin

"Memangnya dia memberimu uang berapa ha? Tidak bisakah kau menungguku sampai aku memiliki uang itu ha? Tanya Jimin Frustasi.

"Hey, jaga omoganmu! Kini Taehyung yang angkat bicara.

"Hahahaha, kau masih berani membentakku setelah membeli pacarku haaaa? Dasar bajingan" Taehyungpun mengelus dadanya mencoba menahan emosinya

"Hentikan Park Jimin-ssi, bentak jungkook kepada Jimin. Jungkookpun sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi air matanya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan TaeHyung- _hyung._ Ini semua karena aku yang bersedia d jodohkan dengannya. Dengan deraian air mata jungkook mencoba menjelaskan kepada Jimin.

Jimin tak tau harus berkata apa-apa lagi. "Haaaaaaa" teriak Jimin frustasi dan segera menarik lengan Jungkook mencoba membawanya pergi dari Taehyung.

"Aaaaaa, Hyung ini sakit. Lirih jungkook yang ditarik dengan paksa oleh Jimin.

"Hey hentikan! Bukan seperti ini caranya memperlakukan pacarmu" seru Taehyung yang dengan cepat melepaskan pegangan tangan jimin.

"Duk duk duk"

Dengan tiba-tiba Jimin melepaskan pukulan keras tepat di dagu dan perut Taehyung.

"Siapa kau yang berani melarangku memegang kekasihku ha? Jimin bersiap menedang Taehyung yang sudah terbaring di lantai tetapi segera Jungkook berdiri tepat di depan Taehyung.

"Hentikan Hyung, dia calon suamiku, pendamping hidupku dan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku. Seharusnya kau bisa menerimanya sekarang Hyung. Mendengar perkataan Jungkook Taehyung hanya mampu terbelalak.

" hahahaha, kau benar-benar sudah dibutakan harta Jungkook. Senyum _evil_ terukir jelas di raut wajah Jimin.

"Tak sadarkah kau sudah dijual oleh ayahmu haa?

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Jimin.

"Dijual katamu? Apakah aku semurahan itu di matamu hyung?

"Dimana Hyung yang selama ini menghargaiku?

"Dimana Hyung yang selama ini kucintai?

"Dan kumohon jangan pernah mengolok-ongok ayahku. Pinta jungkook.

"Aku tau ini terlihat egois, tapi aku yakin ayahku hanya ingin yang terbaik buatku.

"Dan aku percaya itu karena hanya dialah keluargaku. Terang jungkook dengan deraian air mata masih setia menghiasi mata cantiknya.

"Kumohon pergilah Hyung, jangan membuatnya semakin sulit bagiku! Sekarangpun rasanya aku ingin menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Kumohon pergilah Hyung, temukanlah pendamping hatimu yang sesungguhnya! Jungkook berlutut kepada Jimin, yang terlihat begitu memilukan. Dalam hati, Jungkook sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Meminta Jimin untuk meninggalkannya ia tahu akan membuat Jimin sangat terluka. Tapi jungkook harus bagaimana? Dia hanya mempunyai pilihan antara kekasih atau ayahnya meninggalkan penyesalan yang harus memilih meninggalkan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah Kookie, semoga kau bahagia bersamanya. Semoga pilihan ayahmu memang yang tepat. Selamat tinggal. Jimin berpaling, melangkah meninggalkan Jungkook dan juga Taehyung.

"Goodbye my love, my princess. I hope you always be happy with him" gumam Jimin dalam hati. Air matanya semakin deras ketika langkahnya semakin jauh dari Jungkook, hingga akhirnya jungkook melihatnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa jungkook? Tanya Taehyung yang mencoba menenangkan jungkook.

"Eottokae, hyung?

"Aku sudah menjadi manusia paling berdosa Hyung. Melukai perasaan orang yang tulus mencintaiku. Jungkook terus menangis di pelukan taehyung.

"Sudahlah Jungkook! Hyung juga bingung apakah ini salah atau benar. Apakah kau akan rela melihat tangisan ayahmu seandainya kau memilihnya?

"Setiap peristiwa pasti ada hikmahnya, setiap kesedihan akan ada kebahagiaan. Jika kau melihatnya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Jungkook dengan mengelus lembut rambut dan punggung jungkook.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit, jungkook benar-benar merasa tenang. Dan mengembalikan kesadaran Jungkook sepenuhnya yang sedang berada dalam pelukan Taehyung. Segera Jungkook melepaskan diri.

"Mianhae Hyung.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah apa-apa jungkook.

"Hyung bibirmu luka, biar kuobati. Pinta jungkook.

"Tidak usah, ini tidak terlalu serius kok. Paling besok juga sudah baikan.

Mereka pun saling tatap, sampai mereka tak sadar jarak mereka semakin mendekat, jungkook tanpa sadar menutup matanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Begitupun juga dengan Taehyung. Akan tetapi, _I need U girl, wae..._ nada dering smartphone Taehyung akhirnya mengembalikan kesadaran mereka. Taehyung yang salah tingkah langsung mengambil phonenya dari saku celananya. Sementar jungkook menampar kecil bibirnya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. "OMG, apa yang barusan akan kulakukan? Tanya Jungkook dalam hati.

"Yeoboseyo, taehyung-ie kamu di mana sayang? Yuk pulang! Udah malem nih. Seru seseorang dari balik telpon yang tak tain adalah Kim BaekHyun ibu cerewet dari Kim TaeHyung.

"Ne Eomma, kami akan segera turun kok! Jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Ppalli" gerutuk Baekhyun

"Iya Eomma. Eomma cerewet banget sih? Taehyung merasa pusing jika harus berhadapan dengan ibunya.

"Apa kau bilang Kim Tae...

Tuttt Tuttt tuttt

Sambungan telpon terputus sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aaaa, anak itu bikin pusing saja. Gumam baekhyun.

Ya Kim TaeHyung, apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu? Tanya baekhyun cemas melihat wajah anak kesayangannya terlihat lebam.

"Aaaa, ini? Ini... ini tadi kebentur besi di atas. Jawab Taehyung ragu-ragu.

"Pabo ya? Untuk apa kau mencium besi jika kau bisa mencium jungkook. Hahaha. Canda Baekhyun.

"Eomma, please hentikan!

"Iya iya, baekhyun akhirnya menyerah mempermainkan anaknya.

"Oh ya, jungkook-ie dan Daehyun biar kami antar ya. Mobil kami muat kok, daripada naik taksi. Tidak aman naik taksi malam begini.

"Gomawo, baekhyun-ie. Sahut Daehyun.

 **Di dalam mobil**

"Dengarkan baik-baik ya Jungkook dan juga Taehyung. Bulan depan kalian kan libur kuliah, jadi kami berniat berlibur ke Hawaii dan kalian harus ikut"

"Eomma, kenapa kami juga harus ikut sih? Kan di kampus banyak kegiatan"

"Sudah kalian tidak boleh menolak, karena bulan depan juga akan menjadi perjalanan Bulan madu kalian. Jelas baekhyun.

APAAAAAAAA

Teriak Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai, maaf ya lambat updatenya soalnya lagi sibuk.

sorry juga chapter ini pendek banget.

Terima kasih juga yang sudah review FF yang gak jelas ini. Author Yerim sangat berterima kasih.

Ini FF pertama saya. Saya berani membuat FF karena kagum baget sama BTS. Lagu d album terbarunya sumpah keren banget.

Keep support BTS_twt ya! Dan jangan lupa follow akun Twitter saya Always_Vkook. Thankssss


	4. Chapter 4

Marriage Without Dating

APAAA?

Teriak Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Tapi Eomma, Taehyung kan masih kuliah? Ayolah Eomma, aku masih ingin menikmati masa-masa muda". Rengek Taehyung kepada Eommanya dan berusaha meyakinkannya agar dia masih bisa menikmati masa mudanya.

Sementara itu Jungkook hanya bisa membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan dari Baekhyun sang calon ibu mertua.

"Apa? Bulan depan katanya"

"Menikah?

"Bulan madu di Hawai?

"Oh ya Tuhan, tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini! Gerutu jungkook dalam hati.

Tapi sayangnya sebuah rangkulan kecil dari appanya (Daehyun) mengembalikan kesadaran dan keyakinannya bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi melainkan sebuah kenyataan yang harus Jungkook jalani.

"Waeyo, kookie-ah? Tanya Daehyun kepada Jungkook setelah menyadari anak kesayangannya itu sedang melamun.

"Aniyo appa. Jawab Jungkook singkat dan langsung menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan berusaha mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Ya Kim TaeHyung, jangan banyak celoteh! Eomma begini agar kau tidak keluyuran yang tidak jelas lagi dan berusaha bertanggung jawab kelak kalau kau sudah menikah". Baekhyun naik darah mendengar ucapan dari anaknya yang seolah-olah menentang keinginannya.

"Chogiyo ajumma, Tae- _hyung_ ada benarnya. Lagipula saya juga masih kuliah, takutnya nanti saya dan Tae- _hyung_ tidak bisa fokus ke pendidikan." Kata Jungkook yang sudah mulai berani mengeluarkan opininya.

"Don't worry kookie-ah! Eomma pasti akan handle semuanya kok, dan ada satu hal penting juga. Mulai sekarang berhenti memanggilku ajumma dan mulai memanggilku Eomma, kan sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan putra kesayanganku". Senyum baekhyun ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung yang melihat senyuman eommanya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang ke arah jendela mobil yang tengah melaju tersebut.

"Ne, ajumm... Eomma". jawab Jungkook singkat.

Akhirnya setelah sekitar 30 menit, merekapun sampai di depan rumah Daehyun dan Jungkook yang sangat sederhana. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar kompleks itu dan bergumam dalam hati. "Jadi jungkook tinggal di sini ya".

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-ie, Tuan Kim dan juga Taehyung sudah repot-repot mengantarkan kami pulang". Kata Daehyun sambil menundukkan setengah badannya sebagai tanda hormat. Begitupun dengan Jungkook.

"Gomapseumnida" kata Jungkook sambil melirik Taehyung.

"Ah, ne. Sama-sama Daehyun, jungkook. Ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan kami". Sahut baekhyun

"Hati-hati di jalan ajumma... ah, mianhe. Eomma". Dengan cepat Jungkook meralat kata Ajumma.

Melihat itu Taehyung hanya senyum kecil melihat kepolosan Jungkook yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Ya sudah, annyeong Daehyun-ssi, jungkook-ie". Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ketika mobilnya mulai beranjak meninggalkan Daehyun dan juga Jungkook.

 **Kediaman Keluarga Kim**

Kim Taehyung berbaring di ranjangnya dan memikirkan perjodohannya dengan Jungkook. Entah kenapa ia susah tidur akan hal itu. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Ia pun langsung memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura tidur. Orang yang memasuki kamarnya adalah Eomma kesayangannya Kim BaekHyun.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengulas tangan Taehyung lembut, dan juga membelai rambutnya. Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menitikkan air mata dan jatuh tepat di lengan TaeHyung.

Taehyung yang menyadari itu langsung membuka matanya dan segera duduk di depan eommanya.

"Waeyo, kenapa Eomma menangis? Tanya Taehyung bingung, hal paling menyedihkan baginya adalah melihat eommanya menangis.

"Ani, Eomma hanya merasa bahagia. Rasanya baru kemarin Eomma melahirkanmu, merawatmu dengan kasih sayang. Melihatmu tumbuh dan berkembang hingga menjadi anak yang tampan dan dewasa. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang suami, mengurus istri dan anakmu dan meninggalkan eomma". Air mata baekhyun pun semakin deras mengalir di pipi tembemnya.

Taehyungpun tak sanggup menahan air matanya kala mendengar kata demi kata yang terlontar dari bibir eommanya.

"Siapa bilang Tae-Tae akan meninggalkan eomma?

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Eomma, biarpun Tae-Tae menikah dan memiliki keluarga. Saya tidak akan meninggalkan Eomma dan juga appa. Kalian adalah orang-orang yang Tuhan pilihkan untukku". Dengan segera Taehyun memeluk ibunya dan menangis tersedu-sedu di pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku berharap Jungkook juga begitu, orang yang sudah menjadi pilihan Tuhan untuk melengkapi hidupmu Taehyung-ah, entah kenapa aku merasa yakin akan hal itu. Jungkook itu anak yang baik". Kata baekhyun sambil mengelus kepala Taehyung.

"Semoga saja itu benar Eomma, agar Eomma juga merasa bahagia memilihkan yang tepat buatku".

"Geundae Eomma, apa boleh TaeTae tau alasan Eomma memilih jungkook untukku? Tanya Taehyung serius dan melepaskan pelukannya dari sang eomma.

"Haaaa" baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Mungkin ini memang saat yang tepat buatmu untuk mengetahuinya sayang". Jawab baekhyun

"Eomma dan Daehyun dulu adalah sepasang kekasih dan kami saling mencintai".

"Mwooooo? Tanya Taehyung kaget.

"Iya sayang, kami saling mencintai tetapi kakekmu tidak menyetujui hubungan kami dan menjodohkanku dengan appamu".

 **Flashback**

Taman kota Seoul

"Aku yakin Oppa, ini pasti ada jalan keluarnya". Kata Baekhyun dengan deraian air mata.

"Tidak baekhyun-ie. Ini sudah jadi takdir kita berdua. Hidup bahagialah dengan pilihan orang tuamu. Aku ikhlas, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup menderita denganku". kata Daehyun jelas serasa merobek habis hati Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa hadir di pesta pernikahanmu, aku harus berangkat ke Busan malam ini".

Baekhyun hanya semakin histeris mendengarkan kekasihnya.

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku Baekhyun-ie, kelak jika kau memiliki anak dan akupun begitu. Satukanlah mereka". Agar aku selalu merasa kau tetap bersamaku dan mencintaiku".

"Ne, Oppa. Aku janji". Mendengar penyataan Baekhyun, Daehyun memantapkan langkahnya meninggalkan Baekhyun di tengah taman kota.

"Mianhae Baek-ie". Aku tak bisa memenuhi espektasi orang tuamu.

"Annyeong, my love. Hidup bahagialah bersamanya. Itu sudah cukup buatku".

 **Flashback End**

"Seperti itulah Taehyung-ie, Daehyun melepaskanku karena ia takut kalau kakekmu mengeluarkanku dari daftar pewaris. Dan dia merasa kalau kala itu Daehyun tidak sanggup membahagiakan eomma karena dia adalah seorang pengangguran". Taehyung pun hanya mampu menjadi pendengar yang baik dan mencerna setiap kata dari baekhyun.

"Daehyun sudah mengorbankan kebahagiaanya, cintanya untuk eomma sayang". Dan dia adalah cinta pertamaku, yang tak pernah kulupakan". Dan sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menepati janjiku".

"Oh jadi begitu ya Eomma? Tanya Taehyung. "Aku akan berusaha eomma untuk membuka hati dan mencoba mencintai Jungkook setulus hatiku". Baekhyun hanya menampilkan senyum bahagianya mendengar untaian kata dari Taehyung.

"Kau janji? Tanya sang Eomma.

"Ne, Eomma. Taehyung janji".

Malam itupun Baekhyun tidur di kamar anak kesayangannya, saling berbagi cerita masa lalu, dan kadang cerita konyol yang berhasil membuat mereka terbahak-bahak.

Keesokan harinya

 **Kediaman Keluarga Jeon.**

"Appa, kookie ke kampus dulu. Ada kegiatan ekstra". Tambah Jungkook segera berlari menghampiri rak sepatu yang berada tepat di samping pintu keluar.

"Tunggu Jungkook-ie". Teriak Daehyun kepada anaknya.

"Ada apa appa? Tanya Jungkook.

"A...Ani, appa hanya merasa bahagia kookie".

"Tenyata bayi kecilku sudah tumbuh menjadi namja cantik, dan akan segera menikah".

"Kamu mau apa sebagai hadiah pernikahan nanti dari appa? Tanya Daehyun yang sontak membuat Jungkook merasa malu.

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa dari appa selain kebahagiaan appa". Jawab Jungkook singkat.

"Kau memang anak yang baik kookie-ah, aku yakin Taehyung nanti tidak akan merasa menyesal menerima perjodohan ini".

"Aku juga berharap begitu Appa, semoga saja". Guman Jungkook dalam hati.

 **Bangtan University**

 **"** Hey, hobi-ah". Teriak Taehyung kepada temannya yang sedang bersantai di taman kampus.

"Hay, Taehyung-ah".

"Bagaimana perjodohanmu? Tanya Hobi dengan raut wajah-wajah yang enak ditabok.

"Haaaa, sepertinya itu berjalan seratus lebih cepat dari perkiraanku".

"Ya, apa maksudnya lebih cepat? Tanya Hobi lagi.

"Iya, bulan depan aku harus menikah. Bahkan Eomma dan Appaku sudah membelikan tiket bulan madu ke hawaii". Jawab Taehyung.

"Waaaaaa, daebak. Orang tuamu ngebut banget ya Taehyung-ah". Hahahhaa Tawa Hobi.

"Dan ternyata Hobi-ah, asal kau tau. Jungkook yang dijodohkan denganku itu Jungkook hoobae kita". Bisik Taehyung.

"Benarkan apa kataku?

"Yang bernama Jungkook dan bermarga Jeon itu hanya Jungkook incaranmu waktu High School dulu.

"Hahahaha, cukhae Taehyung-ah. Akhirnya kau menikah dengan Cinta Monyetmu semasa High School". Ledek hobi sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

Hampir saja Taehyung memukul kepala Hobi tetapi keinginannya berhenti ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Taehyung melihat Jungkook melintasi taman kampus dan melamun dibuatnya. Hobi yang sedari tadi berusaha menutupi kepalanya dengan tangannya tersadar kalau Taehyung tidak jadi memukulnya. Hobipun mengikuti kemana penglihatan Taehyung berujung. Senyum kecilpun terukir di wajah hobi ketika mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya sedang memperhatikan calon istrinya.

"Ya, Jeon JungKook-ssi. Kemari". Teriak Hobi dengan lantang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jungkook berpaling ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya dan disumber suara tersebut nampak Kim TaeHyung sang calon suami bersama dengan temannya. Jungkook hanya menunjuk dirinya sebagai respon.

"Iya kamu JungKook-ssi". Kata Hobi.

Jungkookpun akhirnya berjalan mendekati Taehyung juga Hobi. Sementara itu Taehyung mencubit keras lengan Hobi.

"Auuuuuuuuwwww, sakit taehyung-ah. Kenapa kau mencubitku bodoh? Geram Hobi sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang nampak merah akibat cubitan Taehyung.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau memanggilnya ha? Tanya Taehyung sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Yang bodoh itu kau, Kim TaeHyung".

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dan akrab dengan calon istrimu, atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu?

"Hahahaha ternyata temanku ini sedang cemburu ya? Goda Hobi sambil merangkul taehyung.

"Berhenti bercanda Jung HoSeok". Hobi pun kaget mendengar sahabatnya itu memanggil nama lengkapnya.

"Silahkan duduk Jungkook-ssi!.

Dengan ramah Hobi mempersilahkan duduk Jungkook.

"Ada apa sunbae memanggilku? Tanya Jungkook sambil melirik ke arah Taehyung.

"Kenapa ya?

"Anggap saja kalau aku mau bicara dengan calon istri sahabatku ini". Kata Hobi sambil memegang bahu Taehyung. Sontak Taehyung memandang jengkel ke arah Hobi kemudian memandang ke arah jungkook.

"Bagaimana sunbae bisa tau?

"Ya Tae- _hyung,_ kamu memberitahukannya ke semua orang ya? Tanya Jungkook dengan nada sebal.

"Aniyo, jungkookie. Aku cuma...

Taehyung mencoba menjelaskan tetapi segera dipotong oleh Hobi.

"Bukan kesemua orang kok jungkook, Taehyung cuma memberitahukannya kepadaku saja".

"Ya kau harus tahu jungkook. Taehyung itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, maklumlah aku ini sahabat sejatinya". Cengir Hobi kearah Taehyung yang menampilkan ekspresi mualnya mendengar perkataan Hobi.

"Mianhae kookie".

"Jadi kamu malu ya kalau kau dijodohkan dan akan menikah denganku bulan depan? Tanya Taehyung kepada jungkook.

Jungkook tahu kalau Taehyung sekarang salah paham, dan harus meluruskannya.

"Aniyo bukan itu maksudku, Tae- _Hyung._ Aku hanya belum siap saja orang-orang mengetahuinya". Jawab Jungkook gemetar.

"Ya kalian, kenapa begitu canggung sekali ha? Sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah cobalah lebih akrab lagi". Seru hobi. Jungkook dan Taehyungpun hanya menunduk.

Sementara itu, seorang namja kaget dan mengepalkan tangannya marah setelah mendengarkan percapakan mereka bertiga.

"Ya Kim TaeHyung, apa maksudnya menikah bulan depan? Sontak mereka bertiga kaget mendengar teriakan juga gebrakan di meja mereka oleh namja manis. Dia adalah Kim SeokJin, kekasih Kim Taehyung atau lebih tepatnya mantan TaeHyung.

"Waoowww sepertinya akan ada perang nih". Ucap Hobi dalam hati.

"Ahhh, SeokJin Hyung begini... belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jin langsung menggenggam kuat kerah baju Taehyung. Hobipun langsung meninggalkan mereka seolah tidak ingin ikut campur urusan mereka.

"Kenapa kau mencampakkanku TaeHyung-ah? Tanya Jin yang mulai meneteskan air mata, air mata buaya lebih tepatnya.

Taehyung tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan Jin dan segera melepas genggaman Jin di kerah bajunya.

"Mencampakkan?"

"Terus apa yang kau lakukan dengan laki-laki ini ha Kim SeokJin? Tanya Taehyung sambil memperlihatkan foto SeokJin yang sedang berciuman itu.

"Ituuuu... itu salah paham".

"Jelaskan Taehyung kenapa kau memilih namja murahan seperti dia? Tanya Jin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jungkook.

"Berhenti mengatainya murahan Kim SeokJin". Bela Taehyung dengan nada keras juga kepalan tangannya sudah gemetar, untung dia masih bisa menahan emosinya agar tidak memukul SeokJin.

"Oh jadi begitu ya, kau mulai membentakku dan membelanya".

"Hei kau namja murahan". Jin menarik Jungkook agar mendekat dengannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap Taehyung sehingga dia berpaling denganku ha?

"Apa kau sudah tidur dengannya? Tanya Jin seolah-olah tidak mempunyai perasaan lagi.

"Hiks hiks hiks, bukan begitu...

belum sempat jungkook menyelesaikan kalimat, tiba-tiba saja.

PLAKKKKK

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi manis jungkook, sontak Taehyung mendorong keras SeokJin hingga terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jungkook ha? Tanya Taehyung yang mulai emosi kepada SeokJin.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Jungkook? Tanya Taehyung mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan mencoba meraih pipinya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Jungkook menepisnya dan berlari menjauh dari Taehyung.

"JungKook tunggu". Taehyung mencoba mengejar Jungkook tetapi gagal karena SeokJin segera menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Seokjin hyung! Pintah Taehyung masih dengan kesopanan. Tetapi SeokJin tidak mengindahkannya.

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN TANGANKU KIM SEOKJIN".

Akhirnya batas kesabaran Taehyung berada pada titik terendahnya. Dia melepas genggaman tangan seokjin dengan keras.

"Apa lebihnya namja murahan itu dibandingkan denganku, Taehyung-ah? Aku ini lebih menarik". Bujuk Seokjin.

"Harusnya kau harus sadar diri, yang murahan itu kau Kim SeokJin". Aku sudah tau semua kebusukanmu, kau mendekatiku karena hanya hartaku".

"Dan satu hal lagi, Jungkook itu calon istriku. Bukan namja murahan sepertimu Kim SeokJin. Camkan itu".

Taehyung mendorong SeokJin hingga terjatuh dan berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal yang dia bisa dan memanggil nama Jungkook.

Seokjin melihat hal itu menjadi semakin murka.

"Awas kau Kim TaeHyung, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang" ancam SeokJin dalam Hati.

Yeaaaayyy, liburan Maulid Nabi Muhammad SAW dan Natal akhirnya bisa menulis kelajutannya lagi nih FF.

Terima kasih ya semua saran dan kritikannya. Maklum Yerim hanya Author baru. Buka aja masih kebingungan.

liat nggak vine Vkook yang di Simply K-Pop? yang mereka lagi bahas 20 thn Kookie, OMG itu bikin gemes banget tatapan mereka.

Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya yang sudah baca dan review :)

makasih ya sarannya kalo bulan madu nanti maunya M Rated. Yerim berusaha semaksimal mungkin ya.

Keep Support BTS ya ARMY

Happy B'day juga buat my lovely Kim Tae Hyung.

jangan bosan-bosan ya buat nulis kritik dan saranannya di FF ini!

Saranghae


	5. Chapter 5

Marriage Without Dating

hai semuanyaaaaa. yang masih setia baca FF ini.

Ni Yerim bawa kelanjutannya dan semoga aja menghibur kalian semua.

cekidotttt

"Jungkook-ah" teriak taehyung serta mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru dan mencari sosok namja manis yang kelak akan menjadi istrinya itu.

"permisi, apakah anda melihat jungkook? Tanya Taehyung kepada salah satu mahasiswa tepat di depan gerbang Bangtan University.

"ahhhh Jeon Jungkook, tadi sepertinya dia berlari ke arah danau sambil menangis." Jawab mahasiswa tersebut.

"gomapseumnida" kata Taehyung sambil menundukkan sebagian tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat dan terima kasih.

Segera Taehyung berlari ke arah danau yang tepat berada di samping kampus mereka.

Setelau berkeliling danau sekitar 10 menit, Taehyung akhirnya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Ya, Jungkook duduk termenung di tepian danau sambil sesekali melempar batu ke arah danau tersebut.

"Mianhae Jungkook-ah" jungkook pun terkejut mendengar suara tepat dari arah belakangnya. Suara yang begitu ia kenal semenjak beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Taehyung pun ikut duduk di samping Jungkook dan memandang lurus ke arah danau tersebut.

"sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kejadian yang terjadi barusan." Taehyung mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"nan gwaenchana hyung." Itu bukan salah hyung kok. Lagian orang itu pacar hyung kan? Wajar saja kalau dia marah mengetahui pacarnya tiba-tiba akan menikah dengan orang lain." Jawab Jungkook.

"iya, dulu aku memang sangat mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku, tetapi aku sudah tau semua kebusukan Jin hyung yang sengaja mendekatiku hanya untuk mendapatkan hartaku".

"maaf ya, karena aku kau jadi terluka." Taehyung kembali melontarkan permintaan maafnya dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh jungkook.

CUPPP

Tiba-tiba ciuman lembut mendarat tepat di bibir manis jungkook. Entah ada angin apa Taehyung langsung mencium Jungkook.

"hmmmmp, Hyung? Jungkook yang kaget Cuma bisa membulatkan matanya dan mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Taehyung.

Seketika kesadaran Taehyungpun kembali dan menarik ciuman lembutnya dari jungkook.

"ahh, mianhae Kookie ah, hyung tidak sengaja. Kata taehyung sambil menunduk malu.

Wajah merah jungkook akhirnya terlihat dengan jelas disertai dengan senyuman malu.

"Kookie ah, aku mencoba menerima perjodohan ini dengan ikhlas dan mencoba menjalaninya".

"aàaaa iya hyung". Jawab jungkook singkat dan terbata-bata.

Merekapun menikmati indahnya danau dengan diam membisu, mereka tak tau harus mengangkat topik apa untuk perbincangan mereka.

"Kookie ah, ini sudah sore. Ayo pulang! biar hyung yang antar." Ajak Taehyung

"aaaa. Ne hyung, gomawoyo."

 **Sebulan Kemudian**

"akhirnya pernikahan kalian lancar dan sukses, selamat ya sayang." Lirik Baekhyun kepada anak dan menantunya.

Ini rumah kalian hadiah pernikahan dari eomma dan appa, kalian harus hidup mandiri di mulai dari sekarang tapi untuk malam ini biarkan kami menginap." Celoteh Kim Baekhyun

"terima kasih eomma appa dan tentu saja boleh." Sahut Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah rumah mewah nan indah. Jungkook merasa seperti Cinderella yang akhirnya menikah dengan seorang pangeran tampan dan juga kaya. Cuma jungkook tetap khawatir dengan pernikahannya yang berdasarkan perjodohan antara orang tua mereka. Namun satu hal yang pasti bagi jungkook adalah, dia sudah mulai mencintai sosok yang sudah menjadi suaminya sekarang.

"Taehyung-ah, kookie ayo kemarin sayang ada yang perlu eomma sampaikan." Teriak Baekhyun memanggil pasangan pengantin baru tersebut.

"ne eomma."

Sreeepppppp

"ini apa eomma? Tanya Taehyung bingung setelah mendapati eommanya memberikannya secarik kertas.

"ini perjanjian yang harus kau tanda tangani sayang." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"perjanjian apa eomma? Tanya Jungkook dengan nada suara cemas.

"tenang kookie, ini perjanjian Cuma buat taehyung kok. Sebagai jaga-jaga aja, takutnya nanti dia main gila dibelakangmu sayang." Jungkook hanya mampu mengangguk mendengar setiap kata dari penjelasan ibu mertuanya itu.

"Ya Tuhan eomma, apa-apaan ini dan apa maksud eomma main gila di belakang jungkook? Taehyungpun jadi kesal akibat kelakuan dari eommanya tersebut.

"kan eomma bilang Cuma jaga-jaga sayang." Jelas baekhyun

"tapi kan eomma... kenapa Cuma Taehyung di kontrak sialan ini, gimana misalnya kalau jungkook yang meninggalkanku eomma? Protes Taehyung yang merasa ada ketidakadilan di dalam kontrak maupun perjanjian itu.

PLOTOK

Akhirnya ketukan keraspun mendarat tepat di jidat Kim Taehyung dan Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan ibunya sendiri.

"ya Kim Taehyung-ssi, kemungkinan akan hal itu sangat kecil. Kalaupun itu terjadi eomma sendiri yang akan mengusir jungkook. Iya kan jungkook? Smirk muncul di wajah manis Kim Baekhyun

"ne eomma." Jawab jungkook terbata-bata. "ternyata ibu mertuaku sadis juga." Gumam jungkook dalam hati.

"kontrak ini simple aja taehyung-ah. Isinya Cuma **MENCINTAI JUNGKOOK SELAMANYA.**

Mendengar isi kontrak tersebut, jungkook hanya menunduk dan tersipu malu. Sementara Taehyung hanya bergumam dalam hati.

"apaan sih eomma, kan yang menikah itu saya dengan jungkook kenapa malah dia yang repot bahkan sampai membuat suatu kontrak gila." Gerutu Taehyung dalam hati

"baiklah eomma, berdebat dengan eomma hanya akan menambah benjol-benjol di jidatku." Kata Taehyung sambil menandatangani kontrak tersebut.

" itu kan sudah tau, kan lebih cepat lebih baik sayang. Setidaknya jidatmu masih mulus bebas dari ketokan eomma." Hahahaha baekhyunpun tertawa terbahak-bahak di akhir kalimatnya.

" ya sudah eomma, kami istirahat dulu eomma." Kata jungkook sambil menarik tangan Taehyung.

 **Kamar Taekook**

Detak jantung taehyung tak hentinya berdetak cepat Dan Jungkook masih setia memegang tangan Taehyung ketika sudah sampai di kamar mereka. Jangan lupakan pikiran Taehyung yang sudah kemana-mana. Di dalam hatinya ia berfikir apakah jungkook akan langsung mengajaknya berhubungan layaknya pasangan suami istri lainnya atau lebih tepatnya pasangan pengantin baru.

Jungkook yang menyadari deru nafas Taehyung lebih cepat dari biasanya iapun langsung melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Taehyung dalam.

"hyung kenapa? Apa hyung sakit? Tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi cemas.

"ahhhh, sakit? Siapa yang sakit Jungkook? Aku baik-baik saja kok. Jawab Taehyung dengan salah tingkah langsung memalingkan pandangannya dari jungkook.

"syukurlah kalau hyung baik-baik saja, tadi kookie merasa kalau deru nafas hyung lebih cepat dari biasanya.

" baiklah kalau begitu hyung mandi dulu ya kookie, hyung capek melayani tamu seharian." Kata Taehyung sambil mengusap lembut rambut Jungkook dan segera ke kamar mandinya. Jungkook tersenyum bahagia setelah mendapatkan perlakuan yang begitu hangat dari suaminya. Jungkook berfikir bahwa sepertinya hidupnya akan baik-baik saja.

"Annyeong Eomma, masak apa malam ini eomma? Tanya Jungkook riang kepada Baekhyun.

"Kookie? Ah iya nih eomma lagi buat sup rumput laut. Kata orang sih rumput laut bagus buat kesehatan apalagi bagi pasangan pengantin baru seperti kau dan Taehyung sayang." Senyum baekhyun kepada menantunya. Di sisi lain, jungkook hanya menunduk malu mendengar perkataan mertuanya. Jungkook tau betul apa maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun dan Jungkook masih bingung harus berkata apa. Kalau boleh jujur, Jungkook malah ketakutan membayangkan bagaimana kelak malam pertamanya dengan Taehyung akan terjadi. Apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika Taehyung mengajaknya duluan dan dia belum siap.

"hhaaaaa." Jungkook membuang nafasnya panjang dan kasar.

" ada apa kookie? Tanya Baekhyun

"ne? Gwaenchana eomma, mungkin karena terlalu capek." Jungkookpun terpaksa harus berbohong kepada mertuanya. Dia tidak mau pastinya kalau mertuanya tau dia cemas memikirkan hubungannya dengan Taehyung.

" ya sudah sayang, ini tinggal dikit lagi kok selesainya. Cepat panggil Taehyung untuk makan malam kalian harus segera istirahat apalagi besok kalian harus ke Hawaii." Suruh baekhyun

" ne eomma." Jawab Jungkook singkat dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya bersama Taehyung.

TOK TOK

" Taehyungie hyung, apa hyung sudah mandinya? Teriak Jungkook di balik pintu kamarnya sambil mengentuk ngetuk pintunya dan dia tidak mau langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mendapati Taehyung yang telanjang meskipun sebenarnya mereka sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri.

KLEKKK

Suara pintu dari dalam kamar mengangetkan Jungkook dari pikiran absurdnya.

" ya Jungkookie, kenapa malah melamun di depan kamar? Tanya Taehyung sambil mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih. Dimata jungkook Taehyung saat ini sangat tampan dan merasa beruntung dia bisa menjadi istri dari seorang Kim Taehyung dan, ya walaupun egonya masih tinggi untuk mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Taehyung.

"OMG suamiku seksi sekali." pikir jungkook dalam hati. Meskipun sebenarnya Taehyung sudah lengkap dengan kaus oblong polos berwarnah putih yang dipadukan dengan celana kain selutut. Tapi efek rambut basah dari Taehyung yang menambah keseksian dari suaminya itu.

"hmmmm, nggak kok hyung. kookie bukannya melamun." Jungkook menjawab dengan memandang ke arah lantai dan enggan bertatap muka dengan Taehyung.

" eomma Baekie sudah memasak dan menyuruhku untuk memanggil hyung untuk makan malam."

"oh jadi itu. Ya sudah ayo! Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan setelah mendengar ajakan suaminya.

" tunggu sebentar kookie! Kata taehyung menahan langkah Jungkook sambil memegang bahunya. Sekejap Jungkook merasakan seolah gempa yang terjadi didadanya yang mampu menggetarkan jantung dan seluruh otot-ototnya.

" ada apa hyung? Jungkook berbalik menghadap taehyung dan bertanya singkat dan jangan lupakan semburat wajah merah nampak jelas di wajah jungkook saat ini.

"begini kookie, kamu maukan liat eomma senyum bahagia tak karuan? Tanya Taehyung dengan lembut.

"ya tentu mau hyung. Memang bagaimana caranya hyung? Jungkook balik bertanya dengan polosnya.

Taehyung hanya terdian sejenak dan segera menarik tangan Jungkook dan menautkan jari-jarinya di sela jari jungkook dan saling berpegang tangan.

"tetaplah seperti kookie, eomma pasti akan sangat bahagia." Senyum taehyung kepada jungkook.

Jungkook yang mati kutu hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"annyeong. Eomma masak apa malam ini? Tanya Taehyung kepada baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

" ini sayang, eomma lagi ma... baekhyun tak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya setelah melihat adegan romantis antara Taehyung dengan Jungkook tepat di depan matanya.

" waaaaaa pengantin baru semakin mesra." Seperti kata Taehyung, wajah baekhyun tak hentinya memperlihatkan senyuman bahagianya saat ini.

" kau lihat sendiri kan kookie, dugaanku tepat seratus persen." Bisik Taehyung kepada jungkook.

" ia hyung. Eomma terlihat sangat bahagia." Bisik jungkook balik sambil menutup mulutnya karena takut ibu mertuanya akan mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Keduanya hanya saling tertawa kecil dan tatap-tatapan.

" hei hei pasangan anak muda, ayo cepat makan. Nanti makanannya keburu dingin." Teriak Baekhyun karena gemes melihat tingkah pasangan lengantin baru di depannya itu.

" oh iya Eomma, appa dan appa Daehyun mana? Tanya taehyun.

"oh appamu sedang ada urusan di kantor, kalau Daehyun katanya tadi dia harus ke Busan. Dia sudah mendapatkan investor untuk usahanya sayang." Jawab Baekhyun

" kookie, kamu tahu kalau appamu sekarang ada di Busan? Tanya Taehyung

" iya hyung, tadi appa bilang harus ke Busan karena ada urusan penting".

" berhubung appamu dan daehyun ada kerjaan, jadi kalian harus berangkat ke Hawaii Cuma berdua." Kata Baekhyun sambik mengunyah makanannya.

" kok bisa eomma? Dulu kan bilang kalau kita akan liburan sekeluarga, bagaimana kalau tunggu kerjaan appa dan appa Daehyun selesai? Kata Taehyung.

" sudahlah jangan pikirkan kami. Lagian kerjaan mereka berdua tak tentu kapan kelarnya. Lagipula ini perjalanan bulan madu kalian, takutnya kehadiran kami malah mengganggu momen bahagia kalian." Bela baekhyun

" Kim Taehyung dan Jung Jungkook, tatap eomma sekarang! Seru baekhyun dengan raut wajah serius. Raut wajah yang sangat ditakuti oleh Taehyung dan juga jungkook.

"ne, ada apa eomma? Tanya Taehyung dan juga Jungkook bersamaan.

" **KALIAN"**

"jangan pernah mencoba untuk memperlambat ataupun menunda bagiku menimang cucu pertamaku!"""

DEGGGG

TBC

Yeee

Akhirnya kelar juga nih chapter.

Pengen updatenya sih pas weekend kemarin. Tapi entah kenapa saya jadi lupa.

Terima kasih ya yang sudah relain waktunya buat baca Ff gk jelas ini apalagi sampai review.

Thanks a lot.

Review kalian saya baca semua kok.

Keep support BTS ya. Kita doakan BTS menang di SMA sama di Golden Disk Award.

Amin. Byeeeee

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


End file.
